


Little Red Riding Hood

by MikotoHoshizora2003



Category: Utaite
Genre: M/M, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikotoHoshizora2003/pseuds/MikotoHoshizora2003
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a redhead who was nicknamed as the Little Red Riding Hood as he always wore a red cape. One day, he met a wolf named Urata. Despite Urata being a wolf, Sakata is determined to befriend him.
Relationships: Aho no Sakata/Uratanuki (Utaite)
Kudos: 24





	Little Red Riding Hood

Once upon a time, there lived a boy who everyone in his village loved due to his cheerful personality. But the one who loved him most, was his dear grandmother who did not know what she should give her grandson next. 

After thinking a lot about it, she decided to give him a cape made out of red velvet and because he always wore it, he was nicknamed as the "Little Red Riding Hood". One day, his mother told him to come to her as he obeyed. 

"Come here, Sakata dear. Here is some cake and a bottle of wine for you grandmother. She is sick and this will make her feel better. 

Mind your manners and give her my greetings. And do not stray from the path as you might trip and shatter the bottle of wine and let the cake fall. If so, there will be nothing left for your grandmother.", his mother warned him as he nodded. 

"I will, my dear mother. I shall take my leave now to deliver this to my grandmother.", the red-haired male promised as he took the basket and covered the content with a cloth before heading out of the house into the woods. The red-haired male walked away from the village, greeting every villager like a good boy as he was taught to. 

"Little Red Riding Hood" was known by everyone in the whole village and was loved because of his cheerful personality and helpful nature. 

"Ah, Sakata! Good morning! Where are you going?", a blond male around his age asked as the redhead passed by. "Ah, good morning to you too, Senra-kun~ I am going to visit my grandmother to bring her some wine and cake so she can recover quickly again.", Sakata answered as he lifted the basket to show it to Senra who nodded. 

"I see... Your grandma is sick, huh? Well, take this with you then.", the blond male said as he handed the younger male some fresh bread packed in some cloth so the other male could carry it easier. 

"Thank you very much, Senra-kun! I will tell my grandmother your greetings! I will see you in the late evening then!", Sakata told the other male as he took the bread and put it into his basket as well before bowing to his friend as a thanks. 

"Be careful to not talk to strangers!", Senra called out to the other male as he was going off into the forest. "I won't!", Sakata assured turning back once to give the other an assuring smile before running into the depths of the forest. 

Sakata breathed in the fresh scent of the trees as he enjoyed the light wind swaying. 

The red-haired male remembered the way to his grandmother clearly as he had visited her countless of times. Today, he was walking the same path as he always did until he saw a beautiful white butterfly crossing his path. 

A small smile played on his face and he decided to follow it as he knew that those butterflies were rare and were the favorites of his grandmother. 

His grandmother once told him that those butterflies would bring you luck and would bring you to a wonderful place if you follow them as they are attracted to such places. 

So Sakata decided it wouldn't hurt to follow it for a bit and arrive a bit later at his grandmother's house as he would be able to tell her one more story which would definitely put a smile on his dear grandmother. He walked closely after the butterfly, humming to himself and his smile widened when he saw that the butterfly soon landed down. 

His smile slowly turned into that of confusion though when he noticed that his surroundings were still the same green pine trees that he always saw. And he was even more confused when he saw that the butterfly had landed on someone laying underneath the tree. 

Sakata looked at the person to see that it was a short brunet in some kind of clothes that he never saw in the village. What confused him the most was the fluffy things on his head though which strangely look like some ears. The same fluffy thing laid closely next to the brunet as well as Sakata wondered what that actually was. 

He heard from his mother and from Senra that there was a lot of danger lurking in the forest and that many people have been hurt hardly because of something unknown so he decided that he should wake the other male up so that the other male wouldn't be in danger. 

"Um... excuse me?", Sakata mumbled as he kneeled down to lightly shake the other male awake. The shorter male soon opened his eyes groaning slightly as he opened his eyes to reveal a pair of emerald eyes which were staring right back at the ruby eyes of the other male. 

Both of them looked at each other in trance for a moment before it was interrupted by the shorter male who's surprised face quickly turned into a scowl. "Who are you and what are you doing here?", he hissed which surprised Sakata who stuttered out an answer. 

"M-my name is Sakata! I was on my w-way to my grandmother to bring her some wine and cake because she is feeling unwell! 

I saw a butterfly and decided to follow it because my grandmother once told me that following it would bring luck so I followed it and it landed here on y-you! 

And I thought it was dangerous for someone to be sleeping here while there were rumors about someone going around and hurting the villagers so I decided to wake you up!", Sakata explained everything flustered as he made some gestures while the other male just looked at him confused. 

"So... you saw me and decided to wake me up?", he asked as the other male nodded which caused the brunet to look at the redhead in disbelief as the said male just tilted his head confused at him. 

There was a short silence before the brunet interrupted it. "...Are you stupid?", he asked as Sakata pouted in response. 

"That is very mean of you to say! I was only trying to help you! I mean, why would someone sleep here when danger is going around here? You should be more careful!", Sakata scolded the other male who only looked at him deadpanning. 

"Huh... I will then? Anyways, you should go now. You wanted to visit... your grandmother, was it? Don't make her worry so much by making her wait.", he said waving the redhead off expecting the younger male to go away. 

What surprised him though was when the redhead grabbed his hand and with both of his hands and smiled at him. 

"How about we both go to her together? We could all talk together! And if we are together, there is a lesser chance for us to get hurt!", Sakata suggested as the mouth of the brunet now hung agape as he stared at the other in disbelief. 

"Seriously, how stupid are you? And what's with that stupid red cape?", he asked and Sakata was about to argue about this before he was suddenly pushed down on the ground as he felt two hands around his neck. 

"You should be more careful, you know? Surely, you can see that I'm a wolf so I might just eat you right now~", the brunet said, his annoyed expression turning into a mischievous grin as he looked down on the redhead. 

In the meanwhile, Sakata just stared back up to the brunet as he looked at him in amazement. "Oh, I see! So that's what those fluffy things were! And I don't think I would taste really good... 

Ah! How about we go together to my grandmother's house and I make some soup which goes well with the bread? We can have the cake as a desert! I am sure that grandmother would be happy to have one more guest!", Sakata exclaimed happily as the wolf just stared down at the redhead, asking himself how stupid this person in front of him was. 

They stayed like this for a few seconds before the brunet just sighed and got off, ruffling his own hair on frustration. 

"No thank you. Just go to your grandmother alone and— Oi!", the brunet exclaimed when the redhead stood up and grabbed his arm, hugging it, before walking towards the path which would lead to the small cottage where his grandmother lived. 

"I can't wait to introduce you to her! It's really rare for me to bring people there after all so I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you... um... what is your name?", Sakata asked as he halted for a moment to look at the brunet who took that chance to push the redhead off. He too a breath as the younger male tilted his head confused but waited. 

"Can you calm down for a minute?!", Urata asked as the redhead jumped surprised. 

"I-i'm sorry... I just wanted to befriend you... and I thought that you were hungry so I wanted to make something for you...", Sakata apologized as he looked down in guilt as he was a child who just broke a vase and felt guilty. 

When the brunet saw how the other male looked like he was on the verge of tears, he felt guilty as his expression softened slightly before he sighed ruffling his own hair. "...Urata.", he replied as the redhead looked up in confusion. 

"My name. It's Urata...", the older male repeated. It took a few more seconds for the redhead to understand what the brunet meant before his face lightened up like a Christmas tree. 

"Urata-san? Urata-san. Urata-san!", Sakata exclaimed as Urata felt a blush creep on his face as he walked up to the other to stop him. 

"Shut up! What is it?", he asked as the Little Red Riding Hood took both of his hands in his, startling the older male. "Urata-san! Let's be friends, ok?", Sakata asked which surprised the brunet. 

"....Hah?! Do you understand what I am?!", Urata asked. "You're a wolf, right? This is the first time I befriended one!", Sakata exclaimed happily. 

"You don't get it, do you?! I'm a wolf! That very creature your villagers fear! So what you should do is get away from me so that you won't end up like any of them! God, you have no sense of danger!", Urata exclaimed as he looked up at the younger male who went silent for a bit.

"B-but don't you want to have a new friend?", Sakata asked. "A new friend? You actually think I can have friends with all the villagers trying to kill me everyday?", Urata asked scoffing. 

"Th-they try to take your life everyday?", Sakata asked surprised as the brunet rolled his eyes. 

"What else can you expect? I'm neither a human nor am I a wolf. I'm half blood so I don't belong anywhere. Of course humans would try to eliminate the odd ones out. I really want to kill them so that they won't come back anymore... but someone once told me that one shouldn't kill no matter what which is why I settled on defense. 

I guess I don't hold back enough sometimes if humans still come after me... Anyways, you better run away now. And don't come back anymore. If you want to be a "friend" or anything to me then go and tell all the villagers to never go into the forest anymore.", Urata warned him as he stepped away, pulling his hands away from the other which was quite easy as the grip on Sakata faltered.

"If you get it now, you can— Why are you crying?!", Urata asked as he panicked when he saw big tear drops streaming down Sakata's face. 

"W-well, you didn't do anything wrong and are still getting treated like this. I-I think that is really not fair at a-all.", Sakata hiccuped as he tried to wipe his tears away which was useless because new tears continued to fall down. 

Urata didn't know why the redhead was crying because this was his everyday life and he was pretty much used to it. 

Something that shocked him was when he woke up with someone trying to befriend him even though he was a wolf and there were already plenty of rumors of him threatening or attacking the villagers when all he wanted was just to live in peace. 

And now this red-haired boy with his matching hood stood in front of him, crying instead of him. No one has ever done that for him. 

Well, there was once someone who smiled at him in pity before tending his wounds when he was a child. But no one has every cried for him. 

No one except for the Little Red Riding Hood in front of him. 

He didn't know what he felt at that moment, but whatever it was, made him step forward to the weeping male as he pulled the redhead down and Sakata widened his eyes when he suddenly felt the brunet's lips near his eyes, gently kissing his tears away. This surprised the red-haired male so much as his face exploded into a dark shade of red, matching with his hair and red hood. 

"W-w-what are you doing, Urata-san?!", Sakata asked as his tears stopped from the shock. 

Urata pulled away when he noticed that as he tilted his head. 

"Well, I helped you to stop crying, didn't I? Everyone in my race does that whenever someone is sad.", Urata said as Sakata just pulled the hood down to cover his face. 

"I-I guess you did... B-but please don't do it so suddenly! That really surprised me.", Sakata told him as Urata thought about it before shaking his head. "We'll see~ After all, it's funny to see you like this~", Urata said grinning as Sakata blushed even more, seeing the brunet grin instead of his scowl he had on the whole time they were talking. 

"Well, you should go to your grandmother now. You have wasted enough time here already. Your grandmother is going to worry if you haven't arrived by midday.", Urata told him as Sakata nodded before he looked at the half-wolf with expecting eyes as the brunet looked at him confused at first before he understood and sighed. 

"I don't think your grandmother would want to see someone like me. For all we know, she could get a heart attack when she sees me.", Urata said and immediately felt guilty when he saw Sakata's face turning disappointed. 

And it was like Sakata had some dog ears drooping as Urata sighed before he scratched his cheek and looked away blushing. 

"But I guess I could accompany you on your way there.", Urata suggested and he took a glance at the redhead who's face brightened up immediately as he nodded. "Let's go together then, Urata-san!", Sakata exclaimed as he hugged the brunet's arm and started walking into the direction of his grandmother's house. While they were on their way, both of them talked about their life. 

More like, Sakata talked about himself while Urata listened to him and occasionally put in some words, answering whatever questions Sakata asked him. And while they were both talking and joking around, it felt like they have known each other for years already. 

They soon saw a small cottage laying in between the trees as Urata felt as if he had been close to here before in the past where he met the person who taught him the way of living like a human. 

He decided to shrug it off though and wanted to go but he was stopped as the red-haired male started pulling him into the house smiling brightly as if he forgot that Urata was not supposed to come in. 

"Grandmother! I'm sorry for arriving so late! I have brought a friend with me!", Sakata exclaimed as he ran over to his grandmother to give her a hug as the old woman only laughed lightly and hugged him back before looking at his said friend. 

"Sakata rarely brings a friend over and— oh... your friend is rather shy, isn't he?", his grandmother asked as Sakata turned back confused to see Urata with a basket covering his head and his tail hidden away. "Eh, Urata-san, what are you doing?", Sakata asked as if Urata was the stupid one which ticked the older male off. 

"What am I doing?! You just suddenly pulled me in when I clearly told you not to!", Urata exclaimed as Sakata widened his eyes as if he just remembered that before he scratched his cheek laughing sheepishly. "Oh, right.", Sakata said as Urata felt even more ticked off. 

"That's all you have to say?!", Urata asked as they both started arguing while Sakata's grandmother just watched them before she started laughing again. They both looked at her as they stopped arguing. Urata lifted the basket a bit to see better as she smiled fondly when she saw that. 

"I see that you have made a great friend, Sakata. And you...", she trailed off as Urata understood and answered. "Urata. My name is Urata.", he said as she smiled. "Urata. You don't have to cover your ears.", she assured him as he widened his eyes in shock as he slowly pulled the basket down revealing his wolf ears. 

"How did you know?", Urata asked. "I've heard rumors already. And Sakata's friend, Shima had told me to watch out for someone with brown hair and green eyes.", she explained chuckling. 

"You... don't seem to be scared of me though.", Urata muttered as she chuckled again. "Well, if Sakata says that you are his friend then I shall believe him and see you as his friend.", she answered as Urata finally understood where Sakata got his good-hearted nature from. 

"Well, now that that's settled, how about having lunch with us?", she suggested as Urata thought about it for a bit before finally nodding and accepting. "Thanks for having me then.", he thanked as he bowed as Sakata's grandmother only laughed and nodded. 

And so, they all had a nice lunch together with Sakata making some soup for them to eat with the bread he got from Senra which they ate before eating the cake as desert while talking with each other. They had a lot of fun and Urata felt as if he was actually normal when he spent time with them. That was until the door suddenly opened and someone came in, interrupting their time. 

A purple-haired male walked in as he smiled at them with a closed-eyed smile. 

"Greetings! I was just coming over to— Sakata, obaa-chan, get away from him!", he shouted as he got his gun out and pointed it at Urata who stood up from his chair immediately. 

"Huh... so you carry a gun with you. You're so cool~", Urata mocked. "You shut up.", Shima grumbled as he started to aim at the wolf in front of him. Sakata saw this as he went in front of the brunet spreading his arms to protect him, surprising both Shima and Urata. 

"Sakata, what are you doing?!", both of them asked. "U-urata-san is not a bad guy! He has done nothing wrong to deserve to die!", Sakata exclaimed. 

"Nothing wrong? Sakata, he injured several of villagers who were on the verge of death because of him.", Shima pointed out as Urata clenched his fists when he heard that. 

"He did that to defend himself because the villagers attacked him first!", Sakata defended Urata as Shima only looked troubled. 

"Sakata... you're always too trusting. He could have just lied to you so you wouldn't go tell everyone about him.", Shima pointed out as Sakata shook his head. "I know that Urata-san is not someone like that! After all, he gave me the chance to escape so often! Someone with ill intent wouldn't do that!", Sakata exclaimed. 

"Also... how should we know if the villagers aren't exaggerating and are pushing all the fault on him?! You shouldn't judge someone when you haven't heard the other side defending himself!", Sakata cried as Urata widened his eyes. 

Shima looked directly at Urata while the white-haired woman just smiled before she turned to Shima. "Sakata here is right, Shima. Urata seems like a nice boy so let's all give him a chance, won't we?", she asked and Shima clenched his fists before he nodded. 

"Fine... I won't kill him then... But if you do anything suspicious... I will end your life right then there.", Shima said to Urata before he bowed and left the cottage. "I'll also be taking my leave.", Urata told them which made Sakata turn to him immediately in shock as his grandmother only nodded and smiled. 

Urata ignored Sakata as he turned towards the white-haired woman and bowed. "Thanks for having me here and I'm sorry for causing this mess.", Urata apologized. 

"Do not worry about it. It was nice having you here. You are welcome to stop by again and have some dinner with us.", she invited him as he flinched but nodded giving her a polite smile. 

"I will think about it.", he said as he bowed one last time before exiting the cottage. Sakata saw that as he rushed outside, telling his grandmother that he would be back in a few minutes. 

The white-haired woman only watched him leave before laughing to herself in amusement. "Ah, young love..."

*****

"Urata-san, wait!", the red-haired male shouted as he ran after the brunet who got very far in a short time as the shorter male turned around. 

"What? I came to your grandmother's house like you wanted me to. Even ate lunch with you guys. That's what you wanted, didn't you?", Urata asked as Sakata panted and took some time to catch his breath. "W-will you come again sometime?", Sakata asked. "...Why should I?", Urata asked. 

"Huh?", Sakata asked as Urata walked back with big steps before standing directly in front of Sakata, staring at him. "Give me one good reason why I should come again.", Urata said as he waited for Sakata's response. 

Sakata could think of a thousands of things he could have answered. Because Urata deserved to have friends and to be treated as normal. 

Because he wanted to convince the people that Urata was indeed nice. Because his dear grandmother was happy. But instead, he said the next thing coming to his mind. 

"Because I like you!", Sakata blurted out. "Huh?", Urata asked trying to comprehend what the redhead just said. When Sakata comprehended it as well, his face into a bright red as he flailed his hands around. "A-ah, that's not what I meant! I-I mean, yes I like you but I—". 

"Sakata.", the older male interrupted him, trying to cover his blush as the younger male immediately shut up. "I've heard enough.", Urata said as he pulled away and turned around to walk away, shattering Sakata's heart into pieces. 

He was about to call out to the older male to apologize but the brunet beat him to it as he spoke up first. "I'll come over for dinner later so better make something delicious.", he said as Sakata widened his eyes before a smile settled on his face. "I will!", Sakata exclaimed as he ran up to Urata to follow him. 

"Oi, what are you doing?! Go back to your grandmother!", the brunet demanded. 

"I'll accompany Urata-san for a bit! Am I not allowed to?", Sakata asked with wide eyes which made Urata grow weak before he sighed and looked away. "Do whatever you want...", he muttered before walking a bit slower for the redhead to be able to follow his pace. 

Sakata noticed that as he hummed happily as he walked a bit faster and jumped happily turning back to the brunet before flashing him his brightest smile. "I like you, Urata-san!", Sakata exclaimed happily as Urata widened his eyes surprised before he looked down with a blush before looking back to the redhead. 

And his expression was so surprising that Sakata couldn't help but blush as well because Urata seemed so much more handsome with it. 

His eyes were closed as he flashed the younger male a grin which showed genuine happiness though as Sakata felt lucky to be able to see this kind of expression. 

And he felt like the luckiest boy alive when Urata responded him with that same grin. 

"You really are an idiot... I guess I have to make sure to protect you then or else you'll do something stupid. Cause I might just like you too, Sakata."

"No matter what you are, my feelings for you won't ever change."


End file.
